twelve things to know
by rosebud1000
Summary: twelve things to know about cinder, as told by kai; twelve things to know about kai, as told by cinder. most recently, twelve things to know about winter, as told by jacin. AND NOW: twelve things to know about jacin, as told be winter.
1. kai

twelve things to know about cinder

1\. she has freckles,

so light kai can only see them

when he's kissing her.

::::

2\. she keeps her hair in a ponytail

most of the time;

when she takes it down,

it's beautiful.

::::

3\. her favourite flower

is a marigold.

::::

4\. she hates dresses,

so much that she changed out of it

for the wedding reception.

::::

5\. after she abdicated, people didn't know

what to call her: she thought

princess selene was fine, and

hated being called darén-blackburn.

::::

6\. she has a list of baby names

somewhere (kai has never seen it, but

he is certain it exists).

::::

7\. she has used "i was cleaning my foot

and had to reattach it,"

as an excuse for being late to meetings.

::::

8\. she came to visit after months on luna,

and arrived just as the sun rose-

she was gorgeous.

::::

9\. her cooking

is like a skunk let loose

in a kitchen.

::::

10\. she buys kai a new colored hoodie every year,

"so they don't catch on and recognize you."

::::

11\. she is determined to one day design,

program, build, and drive her own

podship.

::::

12\. kai loves her beyond all reason.

* * *

This is my first TLC fic... how'd I do? I have a stash of half-finished TLC fics (in prose, not verse) that I might post as a collection. Until then, hope you enjoyed this Kaider fic, and please review!


	2. cinder

twelve things to know about kai

1\. he is incredibly dorky.

::::

2\. when he got his blocker,

cinder realized

how much

she would miss

his bioelectricity.

::::

3\. if there is music, he will ask her

to dance. she will

say yes.

::::

4\. he knows exactly where

the most sensitive spot on her neck

is.

::::

5\. he visited luna once.

and even though

the sun was set

she could've sworn

it was out.

::::

6\. his eyes almost seem to

change color.

::::

7\. he gets weirdly invested

in net dramas.

:::

8\. there's a balcony (invisible

to the rest of the world)

where he hides if he just

needs to.

::::

9\. cinder thinks there is

nothing cuter

than when he

smiles.

::::

10\. his hair is so soft, and cinder

will never not like running her fingers through it.

::::

11\. he wants a daughter

more than anything

in the world.

::::

12\. cinder will never stop loving him.

* * *

What's this? Part 2? Can we expect different ships? For some reason, this took me a long time to write (*cough cough* procrastinator). Anyway, I do plan on writing for other ships.

As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! (also I have some other TLC fics if you wanna check them out).

-rosebud


	3. jacin

jacin

1\. she is insanely beautiful

with wet hair.

::::

2\. she looks like she's flying

even when she's walking.

::::

3\. she dances

and for a moment,

the world seems to

stop.

::::

4\. she makes jacin

believe in fairytales.

::::

5\. her first time on earth,

she gazed in wonder

at life. he gazed in wonder

at her.

::::

6\. she hums when she

paints.

::::

7\. even though she loves

their trips to earth

luna is her home,

and she would never leave.

::::

8\. her favorite animal

is a snowy owl.

::::

9\. there's something so captivating

about the way she moves,

so graceful and calm.

::::

10\. she falls asleep

the moment her head

hits her pillow.

::::

11\. jacin bought her an easel

for her birthday one year-

it took them two hours

to assemble it.

::::

12\. jacin will love her forever.

* * *

Wooo! A quick update! So many people are requesting cresswell, so it'll probably come after winter's. I wrote a jacinter one-shot a while ago called _snow and stars_ , if anyone wants to check that out.

As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

-rosebud


	4. winter

twelve things to know about jacin

1\. sometimes,

people ask her

why she fell in love with him-

she doesn't know, either.

:::

2\. jacin is always able

to calm her down.

:::

3\. he would happily spend all day

reading, and winter

would happily spend all day

watching him.

:::

4\. he is scared of bees.

:::

5\. when he studies, he has

the most concentrated,

adorable look on his face.

:::

6\. he loves it when she gives him

flowers.

:::

7\. she can read his emotions

no matter how much

he tries to hide them.

:::

8\. he could talk for hours

about random things he

researches when he's bored.

:::

9\. his kisses feel like snowflakes.

:::

once splattered green paint across his face;

the look on his face was priceless.

:::

11\. when winter has nightmares,

he just hugs her closer-

and that's all he needs to do.

:::

12\. winter loves him more than she could ever say.

* * *

Did *I* just update? Isn't that illegal? (yay writer's block/computer problems!) Anyway, cresswell is next on my list, and apparently, it's this fandom's favorite ship...

as always, i hope you enjoyed it, and i eat reviews for breakfast.

-rosebud


End file.
